The Importance of Being a Tamer, and the Keeper's Gift
by LM Simpson
Summary: Two short post-issue 29 stories. Zick reflects; a family friend decides something must be done.
1. The Importance of Being a Tamer

**Title**: The Importance of Being a Tamer  
><strong>Author<strong>: Kady the Red Panda  
><strong>Fandom(s)<strong>: Monster Allergy  
><strong>Pairing(s)<strong>: gen  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Warning(s)<strong>: issue 29 spoilers  
><strong>Summary<strong>: prompt: monsters. Zick on his current situation post-"Only for Elena"/the comic series finale.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: about 400  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own these characters. That's a good thing IMO.  
><strong>Other tidbits<strong>: It would be a sin for me to not write for my old fandom that has "monster" in the frigging title for a prompt about "monsters." Years later I hate issue 29 and its ending. One reason is how Zick seems so okay about his situation at the very end even though he's about to have a huge overhaul in his life and the one we've been watching throughout the whole series. If there's an amnesty round later on I could do the keeper sight thing in another drabble. Fans of my old "Little Moments" collection could consider this an honorary installment.

0000

I lied to Elena. I'm not fine with being a "normal" child now. I miss my tamer powers. I miss seeing my grandparents, seeing the monsters, and fighting and controlling them.

Now, I know that I gave up my dom to save my best friend. But it really stinks no longer seeing and hearing Bombo eat my shoes, for example. I can't even _believe_ that I _miss_ that. But... I _do_.

It's just that... that _was_ normal for me. I guess it only took me losing my powers to realize it. It isn't normal like it is for other people, like Patty and Mattie or Soup and Ford. But it was normal for the life I live (lived?) in. Finding out I was a tamer was frightening at first but I thought it was awesome as it went on because I felt like everything was finally making sense. I finally had a purpose in. I was only finally learning how to be a great tamer. Dad's living with us as a normal sized man because I was a tamer. Teddy's father is a normal sized man because I was a tamer. I met Teddy through being a tamer.

Most importantly, I met Elena because I was such an odd person to most people. Okay, okay, I _am_ an odd person. It kinda runs in the family. When Mom gave her keeper powers I felt even more comfortable as a tamer. Elena no longer felt left out, and that was great because I know so well what it's like to be left out or being the outcast. It's incredibly lonely and miserable. It wasn't until I became friends with Elena that I no longer felt like a true outcast or misfit. Now that I'm the so-called "normal" one though I feel like the outcast again. I'm afraid everyone's going to look down on me again, including Elena. That really scares me a lot. I hate it. I just hate it.

Mom knows a couple childless keepers so maybe they can help me at least get the sight back. Then I wouldn't need to keep faking being happy about being "normal." If that happens then I can't wait to have my old "normal" life back. Here's hoping that if I do get that back that Bombo will spit my shoes out quickly before I go visit my friends...


	2. The Keeper's Gift

**Title**: The Keeper's Gift  
><strong>Author<strong>: Kady the Red Panda  
><strong>Fandom(s)<strong>: Monster Allergy  
><strong>Pairing(s)<strong>: gen  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Warning(s)<strong>: issue 29 spoilers  
><strong>Summary<strong>: prompt: revision. A childless friend of the Zick clan decides something must be done  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 633  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own these characters. That's a good thing IMO.  
><strong>Other tidbits<strong>: This is an idea I've been wanting to write for years. Heck, I wanted to write it after reading the issue back in... what, 2007? It's been a long while. I only know maybe two people that like the end of Monster Allergy even somewhat. More power to them, but for everyone else a better, less rushed ending was preferable. So here's an alternative scene just post-canon that fixes the situation Zick got himself into. Alternative prompts include "kids" and "monsters."

0000

"H-his? Zick lost his dom energy?"

Greta nodded. She placed her wobbling tea cup onto its plate and then nodded again.

"Mm-hmm."

"But how? I thought that tamers couldn't-"

My friend clutched a temple. "It seems they can. I don't know how, but it happened."

"And he'll never develop anymore?"

She choked and nodded for the third time in a minute's elapse. "'Looks like it's like the keeper sight, Helen. Like, in terms of transferring energy. Only difference is that tamers are born with it. He transferred his dom into some box that exploded and killed a bunch of dark tamers. I'm thrilled, like, you have no idea how _relieved_, that Zick and his friend are alright but... I know when my little boy isn't happy."

I took her slender hand around my chunkier one. "How bad is it, my friend?"

It was rare for me to see Greta so devastated. "Depressed. We've been seeing someone in Bibbur-Si because of the circumstances. I think it's only making things worse because Zick can't see the gingi psychiatrist but Zob and I have no idea who else to see. We don't know any other tamers or keepers specializing in that stuff." Quickly she lost more composure. "I just wish he could see again..."

"Did you already give the gift to someone else?"

She mm-hmmed. "His friend, Elena."

"Is she-"

"Yes. She's the one he saved."

The more I heard the more I felt sorry for the boy. Greta's pain was as genuine, but I was sure that his was magnified; he _was_ the one that experienced it himself. Something had to be done. I knew I was the one to fix it.

My chair skid back, and I rose. "Where is he?"

Zick was in the living room, just as Greta said and where we saw him before entering the kitchen for our monthly chit chat. It was a scene that repeated itself ever since we began the practice eight years before. The boy slumped on the couch, not paying attention to the lit television set. He did not speak when I stepped inside, only tilting his head in my direction as he heard the clacks my high heels made on the wooden floor. Just by looking I knew this was not only pre-teen moping. The pain and growing depression shown in his dark brown eyes.

I managed a smile. "Zick?"

"Yes, Miss Helen?"

"Perk up and get up. I have a surprise for you!"

He reluctantly sat up in the cushion his behind rested on. "Is it cake?"

"No, something even better. Close your eyes."

He appeared confused, the poor thing. A brow slightly furled in confusion or suspicion before he complied. Immediately I placed my palms over his face. I closed my eyes, concentrated, prayed it would work. Shimmering light bright enough for me to see even with shut eyes shone. Zick evidently saw it as well, as I heard "huhs" and "whats" in his voice. Not even half a minute later it was over. I let go, and prayed.

"Okay, you can open them again."

Faint purple sparkles remained as he opened. He rubbed his eyes, looked around the room until his eyes bulged.

"Hey, is that a-"

I grinned, nodded. "Yes, Zick. That's a singing burstie."

He still seemed incredulous. "You gave me some of your sight? But why me?"

"I can't have children Zick. You're the closest I have to one and I felt you deserved it."

Happy tears drifted down his pale face. He ran to me. "Thank you so much, Miss Helen! Thank you so much!"

Happy tears came from me while he ran to tell his mother the good news. I'm sure it would be the best either had and would have for awhile.


End file.
